The New Keyblade Wielders
by ran754
Summary: This is the story of the new keyblade wielders.


_Hey guys and gals, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so if you have any tips or hints for me just tell me. Also, if you have any requests for like a character or something just tell me. This is the 1st chapter so it might not have a lot of action or anything, but I promise that I will try to fit in as much action and adventure as I can. One more thing all the characters are like 18 or 19 unless said otherwise._

* * *

"Ugh… Where am I?" I said as I sat up rubbing my head. "Your in my house laying on my couch" said a girl with black hair who was sitting on the arm of the couch I am laying on. "Okay, but I have one more question, who are you?" I asked while staring at the girl. "My name is Aiesha. What's your name?" said the girl. I wasn't paying attention when she said that because I was looking her over and noticed that she has a light tan and that she is wearing a light blue tank top, a black pair of shorts and black shoes. "What?" I said when I realized that she had said something. She laughed and told me her name and asked me what my name is again. "My name is Brandon" I replied.

Aiesha and I were talking for a couple hours before I asked her how I got here. She said that she was walking in the field that is behind her house and she found me laying on the ground knocked out. "Okay" I replied. "So what happened to you before I found you?" asked Aiesha. "I have no idea I only remember getting attacked by a group of shadows creatures," I said looking at her with fear in my eyes. "Wow" said Aiesha. After a minute of silence Aiesha asked if I wanted anything to drink and I said sure.

* * *

*Aiesha's Thoughts*

_"Hm I've never seen clothes like his before." _He (Brandon) is wearing a black T-shirt, a dark blue jacket, black jeans and dark red shoes. _"I wish I knew more about him"_

* * *

*Back to the Room that we were talking in*****

"Thanks for the drink" I said. "No problem Brandon" Aiesha replied. Then we hear a loud crash! Aiesha jumps up and runs to the kitchen and screams! Then I ran into the kitchen and saw a large group of shadow creatures! "WHAT THE HECK!?" I yell as I see them. They are only about 2 feet tall but have glowing yellow eyes, 2 long ear like things on the top of their heads and small, probably very sharp claws. Aiesha and I take off running out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Okay do you have any thing that we can use as weapons?" I quickly ask Aiesha. "I wish I did" she replied even faster than when I asked the question. "We're going to have to make a run for it then" I said hoping that nothing would go wrong. "Yeah" Aiesha agreed. "Okay on the count of 3 I'll open the door and we'll run for it." Aiesha nodded her head yes. "1…. 2…. 3!" I throw open the door and we made a run or it. We were at the end of the stairs when we got surrounded. "Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man!" I yelled. The shadow creatures moved in for the attack and Aiesha and I knelled down, bent our heads forward, and crossed our arms over our heads. Then we saw a bright flash of light and I felt something in my hand! I stood up and saw that in my hand was some sort of backhand *(_Backhand Sword- a sword that you hold with the grip in front of the blade _for a more detailed description Google "backhand sword")* sword. The sword is black and dark red. The shaft is dark red, the handle and hand guard *(Google "hand guard on a sword" to find out what that is)* is black with dark red spikes on the hand guard, the end of the handle is dark red. The end of the sword has a bunch of black and dark red spikes. Then I saw the sword in Aiesha's hand. It is a dark pink and light red forehand sword *(opposite of "backhand sword")* with a light red half of a heart shaped hand guard, a dark pink shaft and 2 light red hearts fused together on the side at the end of shaft. "Were did these come from?" asked Aiesha. "I have no idea" I said quickly. "But I have an idea of we can do with these! Do you know what my idea is?". Aiesha nodded yes and then we got ready to fight the shadow creatures.

* * *

_Okay guys and gals, that was chapter 1 and like I said at the beginning that it might not have much action, but that will change in the later chapters! You guys can request a character or something. One more thing is that I'm sorry that this chapter was so short it was just that I wanted to leave off with a cliffhanger._


End file.
